


Traces of that Other Place

by imperfectkreis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: Prompto and Noctis make a sex tape.Set just before the start of the game.





	

Noctis drops his head onto Prompto’s shoulder. 

They got back from the arcade an hour ago. Ignis had already come and left by the time they stumbled in. There was enough food left on the counter for both of them to eat, standing over the sink so the crumbs from the flaky, buttery meat pies fell in the vicinity of the drain.

After that, they flopped down onto the sectional, flipped the tv on. Prompto doesn't argue about the channel. Noctis doesn't really care, as long as it's not the news. 

He knows his dad is sick. Noctis hasn't been back to the Citadel in weeks. But it's all that they ever talk about on the radio too. In between upbeat pop songs and lyrics about love, the djs chatter about Regis looking frail.

He ends up stopping on the EosBattle 2 finals, broadcast live from the esports complex. Right, Noctis has tickets for that, stuffed somewhere in his mail. They were sent complimentary from the promotions company. Prompto and he talked about going. But now he's blissfully happy they forgot all about it. He hopes Prompto doesn't mind.

Noctis watches the tournament while Prompto plays on his new camera, scrolling through menus, taking pictures of the ottoman. Neither of them say anything, and Noctis just sort of zones out for awhile, lulled by the casters’ chatty commentary and the clicking from Prompto’s camera. He sort of melts into Prompto’s side, knowing his friend won't mind the weight of him.

As Prompto gets better with the menus, he can work the camera with one hand. He starts playing with Noctis’ hair with the other. Noctis would tell him to knock it off, but it's past eight pm and they're not going anywhere else tonight. So it doesn't matter if Noctis’ hair is a mess.

Presumably, Prompto is staying over. Even though Ignis has tried subtly telling Noctis that it's a bad idea. Whatever, he can be friends with commoners if he likes. No one really cares. 

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto sticks his nose into Noctis’ hair. Noctis can just about feel it when he purses his lips to kiss his scalp. “You tired?”

Noctis grunts in reply. While he hasn't been paying much attention, he's also no more tired than normal. He's alright. Could fall asleep. But he could stay up too, “‘m fine.”

“Kay,” Prompto goes back to fiddling with the camera, using both hands again. 

Tilting his head against Prompto’s shoulder, Noctis looks at the tiny screen. Prompto is playing back a video, but it's just the interior of the apartment, zooming in and out. 

Noctis shifts his hips and sits up straight, coming up off of Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto’s so intently focused on the screen, Noctis wonders if he should just stay quiet. 

“Want something to drink?” Noctis asks, stretching his arms over his head. Pulling off his tie, he tosses it onto the coffee table. Prompto’s wearing this maroon tee, with a deep v dropping low on his chest. Noctis knows it's flushed, freckled skin all the way down his sternum. Pale below that.

Prompto curls his fingers tight around the camera, mumbling, “Water, yeah,” when Noctis stands up.

Noctis sticks a glass under the fridge tap for Prompto, letting the water stream until it's three-quarters full. He was thinking to get a soda, but Prompto’s good behavior makes him feel guilty, so he gets a second glass of water.

In his socked feet, Noctis’ steps are quiet, so he's surprised when Prompto flinches as he's heading back.

“You're acting weird,” Noctis hands over one glass of water, setting the second on the coffee table.

Prompto’s eyes stay wide as he starts spilling his words all at once, “Hey I have an idea. Well, I've been having an idea. And you might think it's kind of weird. But I think it's, you know, a good idea. You can say no, though.”

Noctis stares and blinks. Prompto can get so weird. But, honestly, so can Noctis. It's part of the reason they fit so well together. Because Noctis can basically feel Prompto’s heart racing and his breath speeds up too, coming shallow and fast. “What’s your idea?”

Smiling big and bright, Prompto never stops fidgeting with the camera in his lap, “What if we made a video?”

“A video of what?” Noctis asks. It's already pretty dark outside. But Insomnia’s lights are always on, a beacon against the emptiness of the surrounding countryside. 

Noctis hasn’t left Insomnia since he was a little kid. Even then, he doesn't remember anything about the world between Tenebrae and back. 

Sometimes, he walks by the barracks, when he visits his father. He hears the Kingsglaive talking about their families and homes still outside.

Prompto stumbles, “Um, a video of us, you know,” he laughs, “doing….stuff…”

Oh, OH! Noctis hadn't even considered that. But he's not really opposed to the idea. It actually...sounds pretty fun. It's sort of risky, in a way. Not that anyone will ever see it, right?

“Ah, what kind of stuff?” 

They should be better talking about this. Him and Prompto have been fooling around for awhile now, about six months. When they bought that case of twenty-four beers and hid two in each of their coats, covertly drinking them in the arcade. Then they came home and each drank like...four more. Until their stomachs were full and their heads cloudy and Prompto kept pulling at the bottom of his tee. They'd ended up sprawled out over the couch, grinding their hips together until they came in their jeans. Noctis had a welt on the side of his neck for days from Prompto’s vicious teeth and messy enthusiasm.

Since then they've done a lot. Not like, everything a lot. But plenty. And Noctis has loved all of it. Because he's pretty sure he loves Prompto too. But...talking...hard. Everything else about Prompto is easy, though.

“I could, you know, with my mouth. And you could do me. I mean, it's only fair, right? So we both have something to uh...watch...when we won't be together.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, they're always together. But yeah, he likes the idea of being able to watch Prompto with his pink lips wrapped around his dick. And he also likes the idea of watching Prompto’s face, sweaty, with bright blue eyes open wide as he comes down Noctis’ throat. Noctis is kinda, maybe proud that he's actually gotten better at getting Prompto off the more they do it. It's a nice feeling...that Prompto likes it, that he pulls tight at Noctis’ hair and doesn't even realize he's doing it.

“Okay, but I wanna suck you first, okay?”

“Um, yeah,” Prompto fumbles with the camera, “sure thing.”

Noctis slides off the couch, onto his knees. He uses both hands to spread Prompto’s thighs apart and kneel between them. Pawing at Prompto’s crotch, he feels his friend already hard inside his jeans.

“Wait,” Prompto puts the camera down, “too much clothing.”

They scramble around until they've got Prompto’s pants off and Noctis’ shirt. Then Noctis argues he wants Prompto’s shirt off too. It's only fair, he argues, but really he just wants to kind of make sure he can see Prompto’s dusky pink nipples in the video. Even though he's not sure in this particular angle he’ll be able to make them out.

Noctis stumbles off to turn up the temperature in his apartment two degrees before heading back to the couch. He has to remember to turn it back down when they're done or Ignis will chide him about it later. His feet are already freezing. But it would be kind of weird to be wearing socks through the whole thing, right?

When Noctis gets back to the couch, Prompto is palming his cock through his boxers. They're the yellow ones with white chocobos. That's sort of, too silly, maybe. Noctis doesn't know. It's hard to think straight already because Prompto is flushed red from his face all the way down to his groin.

He drops in between Prompto’s legs again, batting his hand away. “Okay, I'm going to start,” Noctis warns.

Prompto grabs the camera again. Turning it on, he keeps it steady with one hand. His other hand cards through Noctis’ hair.

Noctis pulls Prompto’s cock through the flap in his boxers, leaving his balls covered up. He strokes once, twice, hovering with his lips parted over the head. Pulling Prompto’s foreskin back, Noctis sinks down on his cock, flicking his tongue along the underside to get it wet.

“Fuck,” Prompto curses, his hand tightening in Noctis’ hair. 

They're both mostly quiet while Noctis works him down. He's deliriously hard in his own pants, his erection biting into the zipper seam. But this is about Prompto first, they'll get to him in a second. Keeping his eyes open, Noctis takes another couple of inches. As long as he doesn't try to overdo it, he can be okay at this. Prompto’s cock fits nicely in his mouth, just enough that he can feel it stretching at the corners of his lips.

Noctis tries to look up, into the camera lens. He kind of thinks he might look awful, but Prompto’s face is so awed and blissed out, that it's probably okay. He keeps on bobbing, trying to remember to look so it'll show up in the video. 

But, Astrals, Prompto starts whining at the back of his throat, breath coming in short pants, and Noctis just wants to make Prompto come. Noctis wants Prompto to pull his hair and say his name. He wants to make this really fucking good.

He curls his other hand around Prompto’s balls, still shielded by his boxers. But even through the fabric, Noctis can feel how tight they are. Prompto’s close, flushed crimson everywhere. Because of Noctis. And that's so fucking good.

“Noct! Shit,” Prompto starts to tug him off by his hair, but Noctis stays in place, swallowing thickly as Prompto comes. His thighs clench around Noctis’ shoulders, his feet coming up off the ground. Prompto almost collapses forward onto him, the camera still firmly in one hand. “Shit, Noct, fuck!”

Noctis smiles, laughing at Prompto’s response. He tries to not let his reaction go to his head. Prompto is just...ridiculously responsive. Tapping his fingers against Prompto’s thigh, he feels out the fine hairs still standing at attention. 

“My turn, right?”

“Yeah,” Prompto sort of slurs, slipping off the couch and next to Noctis on the floor. “Here,” he shoves the camera in Noctis’ direction, so he can use his hands to work open Noctis’ fly.

“Should I get up on the couch?” Noctis asks. Prompto’s already busy pulling his erection loose. Even just his hand feels great, warm and just rough enough. Prompto pulls off for a second, so he can lick his palm.

“Hmmm,” Prompto murmurs, “how’s the angle like this?” Prompto ends up in between Noctis’ spread thighs, his hips just far enough off the ground on top of Prompto’s legs that Prompto can lean over and wrap his lips around his cock. Prompto looks up through blond lashes, his eyes the brightest thing in the room.

Noctis double checkes the screen, “Great,” he groans. He rolls his hips a little, shoving his cock further down Prompto’s throat. Prompto said he likes that, once. That he likes it when Noctis gets a little rough. Not like, anything weird, but enough that he feels it for awhile. Honestly...Noctis kind of gets it.

He can't decide where he's supposed to look, at the messy head of blond hair in his lap or at the digital screen. Like, technically they're the same image of Prompto throating down his cock. And fuck, fuck it feels good. Wet and warm and tight as Prompto hollows his cheeks and sucks. But there's something really stunningly arousing about watching Prompto’s performance filtered through the camera’s lens. 

Looking up, Prompto makes eye contact with the camera, the corners of his lips turning up with Noctis’ dick still in his mouth. It's kind of out of character and kind of too much. But this is just the two of them and they can be whoever they want to in this moment. They don't have to worry.

“Stop, Prompto, stop,” Noctis pleads. It's good, but there's something else. Something he wants to try.

Prompto sits back on his heels, rubbing one hand against Noctis’ soft stomach, “You okay, dude?” His hand keeps drawing circles.

“Yeah,” Noctis drops his head back against the carpet, “um, but there’s something else I want to try, if you're okay with it?”

“Sure, Noct, anything….”

Noctis knows Prompto doesn't really mean anything, anything. But anything within reason. And he should be comfortable asking, at least.

“Ah, hold on. Let’s go to the bed, okay?”

Prompto nods, holding out his hand to take the camera from Noctis. He flips the camera off while they relocate. Noctis kind of hobbles, still painfully hard. But he really wants to try this. Prompto looks half-hard again too, poking through his boxers.

Once they're in the bedroom, Noctis takes the camera back from Prompto. He fiddles with the power, getting it set up again. “Could you, uh,” Noctis doesn't want to lose his nerve now. “Maybe, get on all fours, on the bed?” He can feel how hot his own face is even asking. “I wanna,” he bites his bottom lip, screwing his eyes shut, “I can like, fuck between your thighs. If it's okay.”

Prompto nods quickly, mumbling, “yeah okay.” Then a little firmer, “make sure we can see your face too. I wanna watch you come.”

Noctis exhales loudly. Yeah, this is going to be great. Prompto takes over with the camera, trying to perch it on Noctis’ dresser. They’ll be facing it head on, a little to the right. He trusts Prompto to get the angle. While Prompto sets up the camera, Noctis roots around in his bedside drawer for lube.

He bought it awhile ago, but they've never really used it for anything but slicking up their hands to stroke each other off. Once, when he was alone, Noctis did try putting a lubed up finger in himself too. And it wasn't totally weird or anything. Like he could get used to it, but it wasn't totally mind blowing either. So he doesn't know. He's just...not ready yet. And Prompto has never brought it up.

Prompto gets the camera aimed right, and drops his boxers before climbing back up into Noctis’ bed. Noctis climbs in behind him, the bottle of lube clenched tightly in one hand.

“Okay,” Noctis breathes, “you ready?” He asks as much for himself as for Prompto.

“Yeah,” Prompto rasps. Looking between Prompto’s legs, Noctis sees that his friend is hard again. Okay, so Prompto likes the idea too.

Noctis dribbles lube onto his fingers, letting it warm a little with his body heat before spreading it on the inside of Prompto’s thighs. There are silvery stretch marks, running along his skin, only starting to fade in a couple of places. Noctis keeps having this impulse to trace them with his fingers. But Prompto told him one he didn't like that. So Noctis respects that he's not supposed to linger on them.

He also kind of wants to rub his slicked up finger against Prompto’s hole. He doesn't, but he thinks about it. Because Prompto’s ass looks really good from this angle. And maybe after this Noctis will redouble his efforts to figure out the best way to like, go about doing that.

But for now, he just squirts more lube into his hand, running it over his erection to make sure that he's gonna slide easily between Prompto’s clenched thighs.

He positions himself on his knees, looking out into the camera then back down at his cock. He guides it between Prompto’s legs, before repositioning his hands to help squeeze his thighs tight.

“Yeah, feels good,” Prompto huffs.

Noctis starts thrusting, slow and steady at first, relishing in the drag of his cock against Prompto’s skin, the soft, silky underside of Prompto’s cock on top of his, the weight of his balls pressing against him on each thrust. 

It feels really good, but besides that, being in this position is kind of exhilarating. Because it's new and he bets Prompto’s face looks really good, the way he keeps dropping Noctis’ name into the sheets on each thrust. Sweat glosses Prompto’s back, sticking their skin together when Noctis covers him with his chest, trying to bring their bodies impossibly close. He bares his teeth, scraping them against the freckles on Prompto's shoulder, biting down until Prompto hisses happily. 

Noctis ends up coming messily onto the sheets, still enveloped by Prompto’s tightly clenched thighs. Prompto palms himself with a few, quick strokes, huffing loudly and coming in his hand. They're both shaking, trying to catch their breath, coming down off the high of orgasm.

They should shut the camera off. Maybe change the sheets. But Noctis doesn't really have the energy to do either. So he just pulls at Prompto until they collapse, side by side on the big bed that was definitely worth the credits Noctis spent.

Prompto mumbles something Noctis can't quite parse, before looking up and planting his lips on Noctis’. They kiss, slow and lazy for a couple of minutes, before Noctis decides he's definitely not getting out of bed. Even though they're totally sticky and gross.

Prompto gets up though, going to wipe down between his thighs. He brings back a damp cloth for Noctis. The thought of it is really sweet.

“I'll edit the video in the morning,” Prompto says, rolling onto his side to face Noctis. His eyes are closed, “we can both save the video to our phones, yeah? So we always have it.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agrees. He can't wait to see the finished product, to have Prompto’s sex-flushed face accessible whenever he wants, wherever he wants. It's thrilling. And it's kind of exciting too, thinking to Prompto jerking off and watching him.

They're both almost asleep when Prompto says, “I love you, you know?”

“Yeah,” saying it is the easiest thing in the world, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://imperfectkreis.tumblr.com)


End file.
